sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Pomona, California
|motto = "Vibrant - Safe - Beautiful" |image_map = 800px-LA County Incorporated Areas Pomona highlighted.svg.png |mapsize = 175x175px |map_caption = Location in Los Angeles County and the U.S. state of California |image_map1 = |mapsize1 = |map_caption1 = | pushpin_map = USA | pushpin_map_caption = Location in the United States | pushpin_relief = 1 |coordinates = |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Los Angeles |established_title = Settled |established_date = 1830s |established_title2 = Incorporated |established_date2 = January 6, 1888 |named_for = Pomona, a Roman goddess of fruitful abundance |government_type = Council-Manager |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_total_sq_mi = 22.96 |area_total_km2 = 59.47 |area_land_sq_mi = 22.95 |area_land_km2 = 59.45 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.01 |area_water_km2 = 0.03 |area_water_percent = 0.05 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_ft = 850 |elevation_m = 259 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 149058 |pop_est_as_of = 2018 |pop_est_footnotes = |population_est = 152361 |population_rank = 7th in Los Angeles County 35th in California 162nd in the United States |population_density_km2 = 2565.22 |timezone = Pacific |utc_offset = −8 |timezone_DST = PDT |utc_offset_DST = −7 |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 91766–91768 |area_code_type = Area code |area_code = 909 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = |blank1_name = GNIS feature IDs |blank1_info = , |website = |footnotes = |population_density_sq_mi = 6643.75 }} Pomona ( ) is a city in Los Angeles County, California, United States. Pomona is located in the Pomona Valley, between the Inland Empire and the San Gabriel Valley. As of the 2010 United States Census, the city's population was 149,058. California State Polytechnic University, Pomona, also known as Cal Poly Pomona or merely as Cal Poly, main campus lies mostly within Pomona's city limits (some campus areas lie within Walnut, California's city limits). History from Pomona Park (now Ganesha Park) in 1904. Elephant Hill is in the center distance.]] The area was originally occupied by the Tongva Native Americans. The city is named after Pomona, the ancient Roman goddess of fruit. For horticulturist Solomon Gates, "Pomona" was the winning entry in a contest to name the city in 1875, before anyone had ever planted a fruit tree there.A Brief History of Pomona The city was first settled by Ricardo Vejar and Ygnacio Palomares in the 1830s, when California and much of the now-American Southwest were part of Mexico. The first Anglo-Americans arrived in prior to 1848 when the signing of the Treaty of Guadalupe Hidalgo resulted in California becoming part of the United States. By the 1880s, the arrival of railroads and Coachella Valley water had made it the western anchor of the citrus-growing region. Pomona was officially incorporated on January 6, 1888. In the 1920s Pomona was known as the "Queen of the Citrus Belt", with one of the highest per-capita levels of income in the United States. In the 1940s it was used as a movie-previewing location for major motion picture studios to see how their films would play to modally middle-class audiences around the country (for which Pomona was at that time viewed as an idealized example). Religious institutions are deeply embedded in the history of Pomona. There are now more than 120 churches, representing most religions in today's society. The historical architectural styles of these churches provide glimpses of European church design and architecture from other eras. Pomona Mall was a downtown pedestrian mall, recognized by the Los Angeles Conservancy as an outstanding example of Mid-century modern and modern architecture and design. It was completed in 1962, one element in a larger plan of civic improvements covering the whole city. The eastern end is now part of the Western University of Health Sciences campus, while the western end now houses numerous art galleries, art studios and restaurants. In 2005, Pomona citizens elected Norma Torres, the first woman of Guatemalan heritage to be elected to a mayoral post outside of Guatemala. Later, she would become a U.S. congresswoman representing California's 35th congressional district in 2015. Geography Pomona is east of the Los Angeles area of Los Angeles County in the Pomona Valley, located at (34.060760, -117.755886). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , over 99% of it land. Pomona is approximately east of downtown Los Angeles, north of Santa Ana, west of Riverside, and west of San Bernardino. Pomona is bordered by the cities of San Dimas on the northwest, La Verne and Claremont on the north, Montclair and Chino on the east, Chino Hills and Diamond Bar on the south, and Walnut, South San Jose Hills, and Industry on the southwest. The Los Angeles/San Bernardino county line forms most of the city's southern and eastern boundaries. Climate Pomona has a Mediterranean climate (Köppen climate classification Csa) with hot, dry summers and mild, damp winters and a large amount of sunshine year-round. August is the warmest month with an average daytime high temperature of . Summers are characterized by sunny days and very little rainfall during the months of June through September. Fall brings cooler temperatures and occasional showers, as well as seasonal Santa Ana winds originating from the northeast. December is the coolest month with an average high temperature of . Winter also brings the majority of annual precipitation. Snowfall is virtually unheard of, but frost can occur once or twice a year. Annual precipitation averages . |date=August 2014}} Architecture The following structures in Pomona are noted by the Los Angeles Conservancy: * Cal Poly Pomona College of Environmental Design (1971, Carl Maston)"College of Environmental Design, Cal Poly Pomona", [[Los Angeles Conservancy]] *The Downtown Center / Lytton Savings (1964, Kurt Meyer & Associates)"Pomona Mall", [[Los Angeles Conservancy]] * Fox Theater Pomona (1931, Balch & Stanbery)"Fox Theater Pomona", [[Los Angeles Conservancy]] *Pomona Mall (1962, Millard Sheets)"Pomona Mall", [[Los Angeles Conservancy]] *Pomona Civic Center (1969, Welton Becket & Associates)"Pomona Civic Center", [[Los Angeles Conservancy]] File:Cal poly pomona building 7 maston.jpg|Cal Poly Pomona College of Environmental Design File:Downtown Pomona 01 - panoramio.jpg|Fox Theater Pomona Demographics |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census }} 2010 The 2010 United States Census reported that Pomona had a population of 149,058, a slight decline from the 2000 census population. The population density was 6,491.2 people per square mile (2,506.3/km²). The racial makeup of Pomona was 71,564 (48.0%) White (12.5% Non-Hispanic White), 10,924 (7.3%) African American, 1,763 (1.2%) Native American, 12,688 (8.5%) Asian, 282 (0.2%) Pacific Islander, 45,171 (30.3%) from other races, and 6,666 (4.5%) from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 105,135 persons (70.5%). The Census reported that 144,920 people (97.2% of the population) lived in households, 2,782 (1.9%) lived in non-institutionalized group quarters, and 1,356 (0.9%) were institutionalized. There were 38,477 households, out of which 19,690 (51.2%) had children under the age of 18 living in them, 19,986 (51.9%) were opposite-sex married couples living together, 6,960 (18.1%) had a female householder with no husband present, 3,313 (8.6%) had a male householder with no wife present. There were 2,823 (7.3%) unmarried opposite-sex partnerships, and 299 (0.8%) same-sex married couples or partnerships. 5,810 households (15.1%) were made up of individuals and 2,010 (5.2%) had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.77. There were 30,259 families (78.6% of all households); the average family size was 4.15. The population was spread out with 43,853 people (29.4%) under the age of 18, 20,155 people (13.5%) aged 18 to 24, 42,311 people (28.4%) aged 25 to 44, 31,369 people (21.0%) aged 45 to 64, and 11,370 people (7.6%) who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 29.5 years. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 98.4 males. There were 39,620 housing units at an average density of 1,771.8 per square mile (684.1/km²), of which 21,197 (55.1%) were owner-occupied, and 17,280 (44.9%) were occupied by renters. The homeowner vacancy rate was 2.0%; the rental vacancy rate was 5.9%. 80,968 people (54.3% of the population) lived in owner-occupied housing units and 63,952 people (42.9%) lived in rental housing units During 2009–2013, Pomona had a median household income of $49,474, with 21.6% of the population living below the federal poverty line. Economy Since the 1980s, Pomona's newest neighborhood Phillips Ranch, experienced rapid growth with homes still being built in the hilly area between Downtown and Diamond Bar. Today, Phillips Ranch is nearly all residential. Northern Pomona has seen some gentrification with additional housing units added and revamped streetscapes. Pomona Electronics was originally based in the city. Pomona had two malls, the pedestrian Pomona Mall downtown and the Indian Hill Mall, both now defunct as malls per se, but still dedicated to retail and other uses. According to the city's 2018 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report,https://www.ci.pomona.ca.us/mm/finance/pdf/2018_City_of_Pomona_CAFR_FINAL.pdf the top employers in the city and number of employees are Pomona Valley Hospital Medical Center (3,230), Pomona Unified School District (3,034), , California State Polytechnic University, Pomona (2,440), Fairplex (1,071), Casa Colina Rehabilitation Center (1,020), City of Pomona (661), and County of Los Angeles Department of Social Services (350). Arts and culture Annual cultural events The city is the site of the Fairplex, which hosts the L.A. County Fair and the Pomona Swap Meet & Classic Car Show. The swap meet (for car parts and accessories) is part of the car show, which is a single-day event held seven times throughout the year. The city is also home to the NHRA Auto Club Raceway at Pomona (formerly the Pomona Raceway), which hosts Winternationals drag racing competition. Museums and other points of interest with Mt. Baldy in distance.]] * dA Center for the Arts * Fairplex, annual Los Angeles County Fair * Auto Club Raceway at Pomona (Pomona Raceway) * Ygnacio Palomares Adobe, List of Registered Historic Places in Los Angeles County, California * La Casa Primera de Rancho San Jose, List of Registered Historic Places in Los Angeles County, California - Pomona * Pomona Envisions the Future mural in the Arts District of Pomona * The Glass House * Pomona Fox Theater * Phillips Mansion * Cal Poly Pomona * American Museum of Ceramic Art *Pomona Ebell Museum of History *Spadra Cemetery Government Municipal government Pomona was incorporated on January 6, 1888 and adopted a charter in 1911, making it a charter city. The city is governed by a seven-member city council. Regular municipal elections are held on a Tuesday after the first Monday in November in even-numbered years. Councilmembers serve four-year terms, and the mayor is the presiding councilmember, elected at-large. The other six members are elected by districts. Every eight months, the council appoints a new vice mayor from among its members. Mayor: Tim Sandoval City Council members: *Rubio Gonzalez *Victor Preciado *Nora Garcia *Elizabeth Ontiveros-Cole *Steve Lustro *Robert Torres City manager: Linda Lowry Financial report According to the city's most recent Comprehensive Annual Financial Report, the city's various funds had $220.3 million in Revenues, $225.5 million in expenditures, $818.3 million in total assets, $520.0 million in total liabilities, and $80.6 million in cash and investments. County representation The Los Angeles County Department of Health Services operates the Pomona Health Center in Pomona."Pomona Health Center." Los Angeles County Department of Health Services. Retrieved on March 27, 2010. The Los Angeles County Fire Department provides fire department services for Pomona on a contract basis. State and federal representation In the California State Legislature, Pomona is in , and in . In the United States House of Representatives, Pomona is in . Education ]] Public and private schools Most of Pomona and some of the surrounding area are served by the Pomona Unified School District. Pomona High School, Diamond Ranch High School, Ganesha High School, Garey High School, Fremont Academy, Palomares Academy, and Village Academy are PUSD's seven high schools.http://edline.pusd.org/pages/PUSD/Our_Schools/School_List The Claremont Unified School District serves a small section of northern Pomona. Residents there are zoned to Sumner Elementary School, El Roble Intermediate School, and Claremont High School."Elementary Attendance Areas." Claremont Unified School District. Retrieved on February 11, 2017. Old URL: The School of Arts and Enterprise, a charter high school, is also located in the city. There are four parochial schools located in Pomona: St. Madeleine Catholic School (K-5), St. Joseph Elementary School (K–5), Pomona Catholic Middle School and High School and St. Christopher-Joseph-Aquinas Academic Academy (2 locations). There are also three Islamic schools: New Dimensions School (K-8), ICC Community School (K-8) and City of Knowledge (K-12). Colleges and universities (Cal Poly Pomona).]] *California State Polytechnic University, Pomona (Cal Poly Pomona) is located southwest of the junction of the 10 and 57 freeways. The university was established on the site of breakfast cereal magnate W.K. Kellogg's ranch located on the city's western corner. The university has over 24,000 students and covers an area of over . The university is known for its agricultural, hospitality, engineering and architectural programs. *Western University of Health Sciences, (formerly known as College of Osteopathic Medicine of the Pacific) is located south of Highway 10 off Towne Avenue. It is one of the largest health sciences universities in California. *Laguna Technical College is also located in down town Pomona Nearby *Pomona College was founded in Pomona in 1887, but moved to neighboring Claremont, California in 1889. It is now part of the Claremont Colleges. *Mt. San Antonio College, located in Walnut, California, is adjacent to Cal Poly Pomona, west of the 57 Freeway. Media The major daily newspaper in the area is Inland Valley Daily Bulletin. La Opinión is the city's major Spanish-language paper. There are also a wide variety of smaller regional newspapers, alternative weeklies and magazines, including: * Claremont Courier * San Gabriel Valley Tribune * Proud Digital Media (aka Pomona Proud) with a local audience 60,000+ Infrastructure Rail ]] Pomona is connected to downtown Los Angeles and to downtown Riverside via Metrolink and is connected by Amtrak via the Sunset Limited and the Texas Eagle. In addition, Pomona will be connected to Los Angeles and eastern Los Angeles county via light rail when the Gold Line Foothill Extension is completed in 2026. Metrolink stations * : Pomona—Downtown * : Pomona—North Freeways and highways * San Bernardino Freeway * Orange Freeway * Pomona Freeway * Foothill Boulevard * Chino Valley Freeway Airports Pomona is serviced by: *Ontario Airport (ONT), located away *John Wayne Airport (SNA), formerly called the Orange County Airport, located away *Long Beach Airport (LGB), located away *San Bernardino International Airport (SBD), located away *Hollywood Burbank Airport (BUR), located in Burbank, away *Los Angeles International Airport (LAX), located away Buses Pomona is served by Foothill Transit. The Silver Streak is Foothill Transit's bus rapid transit line operating between eastbound to Montclair and westbound to Downtown Los Angeles. Omnitrans bus line 61 runs throughout downtown Pomona. The service runs much more frequently than other area mass transit, and operates around the clock. 60-foot NABI articulated buses are used on this route, like the ones used on the Metro Orange Line, Metro Local, and Metro Rapid. Notable people *Above the Law, rap group, formed in Pomona *Jessica Alba, actress and entrepreneur, born in Pomona *Richard Armour, author, grew up in Pomona and attended Pomona College *Milton L. Banks, basketball player for Harlem Globetrotters, raised in Pomona *Melissa Barrera, television personality, born in Pomona *Guy Vernon Bennett, politician, was superintendent of schools in Pomona in 1914 *Jeanne Black, country singer, born in Pomona *Ron Burkle *Jim Chandler, author, spent time in Pomona during his youth *Dan Cortes, professional baseball player *Alberto Davila, boxer *Gabriel P. Disosway, United States Air Force General *Michael Efevberha, basketball player for the Nigeria national basketball team *Ron English, football coach *Al Ferguson, actor Al Ferguson athletic career, photos, articles, and videos | Fanbase *Todd Field, actor and film director *Mike Frank, baseball player *Suga Free, rapper *Britney Gallivan, best known for debunking a myth about paper folding *Ben Harper, singer-songwriter, born in Pomona *Donnie Hill, professional baseball player *Bruce Hines, baseball coach *Jim Keith, author *Will Keith Kellogg, industrialist W. K. Kellogg Arabian Horse Library *Jill Kelly, pornographic actress *Kokane, rapper, actor *Dan McGwire, football player *Mark McGwire, Major League Baseball player and coachPeople From Pomona, California *Daniel Keys Moran, science fiction author *Cameron Morrah, football player *"Sugar" Shane Mosley, professional boxer *Ed Nelson, actor *Kem Nunn, author, surfer *Moriah Peters, Christian musician *Orlando Perez, Major League Soccer playerOrlando Perez | Major League Soccer *Kenneth Pitzer, chemist, Stanford University president *Russell K. Pitzer, philanthropist, founder of Pitzer College *Dave Rice, basketball player and head coach, UNLV *Frank "Cannonball" Richards, carnival and vaudeville performer, buried at the Pomona Cemetery *Richie Sandoval, boxer *Bob Seagren, pole vaulter, Olympic gold and silver medalist, started vaulting as a teenager in Pomona *Millard Sheets, artist and Scripps College professor *Bill Singer, Major League Baseball pitcher *Randy Stein, baseball player *Brian Stokes, baseball pitcher *James Tarjan, Chess Grandmaster *Robert Tarjan, computer scientist, born in Pomona *Edward Tessier *Steve Thomas, author, television personality *Norma Torres, congresswoman and mayor of Pomona *Jimmy Verdon, football player and coach *Edward Ulloa, attorney and former prosecutor Edward Ulloa *Tom Waits, singer-songwriter, composer, and actor *Delanie Walker, professional football player *Frank Wilcox, actor, lived in Pomona in the 1930s and worked in lemon groves *Rozz Williams, gothic rock musician, born in Pomona *Larry Wilmore, comedian and comedy writer, host of The Nightly Show *Trevor Wright, actor V52 Spring 2008 *Rich Yett, professional baseball player, born in Pomona *The Hughes Brothers, film directors known for Menace II Society, Dead Presidents and The Book of Eli *Alejandro Aranda, singer and songwriter, runner-up on the seventeenth season of American Idol, ''born in Pomona. In popular culture * It was rumored that Walt Disney originally planned on having Disneyland built in Pomona, but the city council declined his offer, fearing that the park would not succeed and would cause the city to go into debt. According to a reporter for the Inland Valley Daily Bulletin, David Allen, his former colleague, Matthew Tresaugue had reported, in 1997 story, that Pomona was merely one of 71 considered cities, but was ruled out due to temperature extremes, i.e. too hot in summer and too cold at night. Author James Ellroy used Pomona as the setting for the fictional amusement park Dream-a-Dreamland in his novel L.A. Confidential. Dream-a-Dreamland and its fictional owner, the cartoon magnate Ray Dieterling, were based very closely on Disneyland and Walt Disney. * In an I Love Lucy episode, the main characters of the show "go out to the country" on a day trip to Pomona. This is now seen as odd due to Pomona since becoming quite urban. In 1940, Lucille Ball and Desi Arnaz spent their honeymoon in downtown Pomona. * In the 1979 Steven Spielberg film 1941, is partly set in Pomona. * In 2003 the film The Cat in the Hat, starring Mike Myers, transformed Pomona's Antique Row into a scene straight from the imagination of Dr. Seuss. See also *Pomona Valley *Phillips Ranch References External links * *Pomona Unified School District *Pomona Local News *Pomona Chamber of Commerce *City-Data.com Comprehensive Statistical Data and more about Pomona Category:Pomona, California Category:Cities in Los Angeles County, California Category:Incorporated cities and towns in California Category:Populated places established in 1888 Category:1888 establishments in California